<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Distraction by faedemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408521">Distraction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/faedemon/pseuds/faedemon'>faedemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OCs from ao3 user Aethryn, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>!!, (but only mildly suggestive), Boys In Love, Drabble, Fluff, Knife-Throwing, M/M, Polyamorous relationship, Suggestive Themes, dnd but modern</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:00:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/faedemon/pseuds/faedemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico finally relented, glaring at Andre without any real heat. “Fine,” he said, outwardly begrudging, but with his mind already turning to the best ways he could… <i>distract</i> Erik.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andre/Erik/Nico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Distraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethryn/gifts">Aethryn</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It was a pleasure to work with these characters!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The range Erik set up a little way into the woods wasn’t too long—for him, anyway—but it served its purpose well enough. He wasn’t trying to beat any personal records; this was purely for practice. Behind him, Andre and Nico sat on a low-hanging branch, kicking their legs as they watched.</p><p>Erik had been at it for a while now, and while his focus and aim were always attractive to behold, Andre was clearly getting bored. Nico didn’t notice immediately, since he’d been staring off into space, but a sly grin was curling at Andre’s lips, and he slid off the branch to the forest floor.</p><p>The movement caught Nico’s attention, who blinked in confusion as Andre, carrying the water bottle he’d brought for the three of them, sauntered up parallel to Erik’s throwing range. Erik watched in his periphery as Andre walked, aware of his presence but not stopping in his practice. It was a deep trust on both sides that allowed Andre to get as close to the range as he was without the fear of being hit. In a demonstration of that trust, a gust of wind blew toward Andre, and Erik paused accordingly, waiting for it to pass before he threw his second-to-last knife.</p><p>As he readied the last, Andre made a dramatic “<i>oop!</i>” and there was the sound of the water bottle, ice sloshing inside it, dropping to the forest floor. Nico watched in confusion as Erik gave Andre an unimpressed stare, and Andre, making eye contact in return, <i>slo-o-o-owly</i> bent down to pick it up.</p><p>Nico felt his face flush with heat as he watched Andre’s suggestive movement, but Erik didn’t waver, simply raising his eyebrows as Andre straightened back up before turning his gaze back to the range. Andre pouted for a moment before his eyes shot back to Nico, and he bit his lip mischievously as he motioned for Nico to get up.</p><p>Exactly what Andre was suggesting registered a moment later, and Nico’s mouth dropped open. He mouthed, “<i>What?</i>”, shaking his head. Andre gestured more vehemently, and when Nico still didn’t get up, he huffed and jogged back over to the branch.</p><p>“Nics, come <i>on</i>,” Andre pleaded, doing his best puppy eyes.</p><p>“No! This is stupid. If you actually distracted him he could hit you with a knife.” The argument was weak and Nico knew it. Andre just raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Then he grinned, and leaned into Nico’s space, his eyelids falling low. “Please?” His tone was sultry, and his face was close to Nico’s, and there was that gravity that made him want to lean in—</p><p>Andre pulled back, but grabbed a fistful of Nico’s shirt as he did, and the momentum slid Nico off the branch. “Come on!”</p><p>Shocked by the motion, Nico finally relented, glaring at Andre without any real heat. “Fine,” he said, outwardly begrudging, but with his mind already turning to the best ways he could… <i>distract</i> Erik.</p><p>Nico lingered by the branch for a moment, watching Erik as he finished collecting his knives from the targets downrange, while Andre practically skipped back toward him. When Erik was back in position again, and Andre was doing something stupid that Erik was pointedly ignoring, Nico slipped up to make his move.</p><p>He sidled up to Erik’s arm, the opposite of his throwing one. Erik shot a quizzical glance down at Nico, but didn’t say anything. Nico took that as a green light.</p><p>He looked up into Erik’s face with a cool expression, both his hands coming up to rest on the skin of Erik’s arm. Erik jolted ever so slightly when Nico made contact, and the barest hint of a smile curled on Nico’s lips. He pressed closer to Erik, sliding his hands up Erik’s bicep, curling around the defined muscle there. Erik tensed, his eyes sliding over to look down into Nico’s. He was doing a good job of remaining calm, but Nico could tell his attention was caught—he hadn’t thrown a single knife yet.</p><p>Then, ever so gently, Nico squeezed, biting his lip in the same motion. With his body pressed up against Erik’s, he felt the full-body shiver that went through him.</p><p>There was a beat of silence before Erik let out an audible huff, his expression cracking into bemusement. “You two are gonna be the death of me, you know that?” he grumbled, and somewhere beyond them Andre let out a bark of laughter. Nico just grinned.</p><p>Without warning, Erik stooped slightly to pick Nico up in a fireman’s carry, knives held securely in the hand that was wrapped around Nico’s boot.</p><p>“Hey!” Nico shouted, startled. Off to the side, Andre was chuckling at Nico’s predicament, but that didn’t last long before Erik darted forward to sling Andre up onto his shoulder as well, adjusting Nico’s position to make room for both of them. Nico let out a pointed “<i>ha-ha</i>” in Andre’s face.</p><p>“Come on, you two. If you’re not going to let me practice in peace, I’m at least going to get something out of it,” Erik said, heading back towards the entrance to the woods, dipping down only once to pick up the water bottle Andre had discarded.</p><p>As they went, the forest echoed with peals of laughter, interrupted only by the jolts of Erik’s footsteps.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The characters &amp; setting included in this work both belong to ao3 user Aethryn!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>